<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Waffles by HailHydra920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743626">Late Night Waffles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920'>HailHydra920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>SO MUCH FLUFF, pure fluff, you'll love it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You start making late night waffles and Bucky decides to join you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You yawned as you entered the kitchen. A messy bun was propped on top of your head and iron man slippers (courtesy of Tony) decorated your feet. A soft gray robe was tied around your waist and you ambled toward the fridge. You grabbed the batter you made last night and set it on the counter. After heating up the waffle maker, you turned around, only to crash into a hard surface and topple onto the floor.</p><p>     "Y/n?" Bucky yawned sleepily. "What are you doing awake? It's one in the morning."</p><p>     You glanced at the kitchen clock. "1:23, to be exact."</p><p>     The sleepy super soldier shook his head and helped you off the floor. </p><p>     "You know what I mean."</p><p>     "I, uh, couldn't sleep." You admitted.</p><p>     "So you're making waffles instead?" He asked with an amused smirk.</p><p>     "Well, enough about me," You deflected stirring the batter. "Why are you awake?"</p><p>     His blue eyes dropped to the floor. "Uh, nightmares. They're keeping me up again."</p><p>     "Nothing a few waffles couldn't fix." You chirped as you poured some batter into the waffle maker. "I'm also gonna make some special syrup, if you wanna help."</p><p>     "Sure." Bucky said, his eyes twinkling a bit.</p><p>     The timer went off and you went to get the waffles, but Bucky got there first.</p><p>     "Don't worry, doll. I got it." He said opening the waffle maker.</p><p>     You saw him about to grab the waffles with his bare hand. "Careful! Those are...hot."</p><p>     He easily grabbed the smoking hot waffles and set them on a plate.</p><p>     "I'm a super soldier. I don't think a few waffles are gonna hurt me." He chuckled.</p><p>     "Well, you never know."</p><p>     He laughed. You loved his laugh. His eyes would crinkle up in the cutest way, and his eyes would sparkle with joy. His whole being was just so cute and perfect.</p><p>     "You might wanna stir the syrup, doll." He chuckled.</p><p>     He caught you staring. You shyly smiled and went to stir the syrup. After you guys made enough waffles and the syrup, you settled at the table. You watched as Bucky filled each little square on his waffles. You giggled as you watched a feared assassin trying to pour syrup in tiny waffle squares.</p><p>     "What's so funny, doll?" Bucky asked not breaking his eyes away from pouring syrup on his waffles.</p><p>     "You." You answered as he looked at you with a toothy grin. "Who takes the time to fill each little waffle square individually with a spoon?"</p><p>     "I am an artist. Maybe not like Steve, but in my own special way. My waffles must be perfect." He said as he filled the last square. "See. Perfect."</p><p>     "You are too cute, James." You said as a light blush dusted his cheeks.</p><p>     "Not as cute at you, Babydoll." He countered with a wink.</p><p>     "Ew. Really guys? I can't get a late night snack without encountering a gooey love fest?" Sam said sticking out his tongue.</p><p>     "You're just jealous because you don't a special someone." Bucky said taking a bite of waffle.</p><p>     "I don't need a special someone. I have myself. My beautiful self. Now, I'm leaving before you guys start getting all lovey dovey again." Sam gagged as he walked back to his room.</p><p>     "Oh, Sam. Poor guy." You said as you giggled. "We gotta hook that guy up with someone."</p><p>     Bucky smiled. "Yeah. But right now, all I want to do is eat and enjoy the view." He said wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>     "Oh my gosh, Bucky. I love you."</p><p>     "I love ya, too, doll."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>